SpyroHazard
by Spyro-Fanatic
Summary: After being, escorted to a high tech facility by a group of commandos Spyro and Cynder must work together to escape the nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

She woke up, almost completely naked in the shower, covered only by the shower curtain. When she finally gathered the strength to get up she walked over to the mirror. 'Who am I? Where am I?' she thought. She walked into the next room, and there was a bed, a television set, and a dresser. She noticed a dark blue dress laid out on the bed. She put it on and walked out. The next room was a dining room, with all the plates already set out.

"Cynder! Get down! Quick!"

CRASH! Suddenly, all the windows were broken into by black clad, heavily armed dragons. They grabbed and handcuffed the purple dragon and one ran straight at Cynder.

"Report"

"What?"

"I want your report soldier."

"What are you ta-?"

"The mansion's defense system was triggered, I doubt she remembers anything," One of the commandos explains.

"Damnit!" looks at Cynder "you're coming with us"

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"You will if you want to live." Aim his pistol directly at her chest. "So what'll it be?"

"Fine, I'll go"

"Good decision" Grand mirror opens up to reveal a pathway.

"Let's move, and take him with us" all of the commandos take his orders and proceed down the corridor with their prisoner. It was the only the first mistake they made to seal their fate.

It was shortly after the mirror closed that Cynder asked the purple dragon his name.

"Spyro" he said, rather confused "Don't you remember me?"

"No, I'm sorry"

"Well, it doesn't really matter, we're all going to die down here anyway."

"What do you mean?" she asked, startled by what he said.

Spyro's voice lowered to a whisper "just before this happened, I received a call from one of my friends, they said that everyone around them was dead, killed by the computer that was supposed to keep them safe."

"If you knew this, why did you come here?"

"Because I wanted to-"

"We're here" Spyro and Cynder noticed a large train in the center of a room.

"You," he pointed at spyro "get in and look around," he stood up and, without hesitation, walked over to the platform and got in.

After about 5 minutes, he back out and said "all clear." The biggest commando got in first and walked straight to the control panel.

"What were you saying?"

"Because I wanted to get you out of there, I didn't want you to be dragged in here and killed."

"Why? I don't even know you."

"But I know you, and I lo-"the train lurched and knock Spyro and Cynder off balance.

"What was it you were about to say?"

"Nothing, never mind"

The trip into the Nest took about 40 minutes but it was silent the whole way except for the sounds of the train screeching along the rails. The train screech to a halt.

"Everyone, Let's move!" one by one the commando dragons jumped out and armed and reloaded their weapons. Spyro and Cynder were the last ones out.

"Where are we?" Spyro inquired.

"The most high tech place in Avalar, the Nest." One of the commandos walked over to large, metal door and said, "It's locked." Another one walked up with a laptop, plugged it into the door, punched in a few random words, and the door opened. None of them were ready for what happened next.


	2. Chapter 2

"GRAAH" a scientist jumped out of the doorway and latch himself onto one of the commandos. Then another, and another suddenly the dragon was completely covered in scientists. One of the other commandos started to open fire on the scientists only to find himself start to be devoured. "AAAAAAAAAAAH"

"Come on, we need to get out of here!" yelled the big one. Spyro and Cynder didn't hesitate to run. After they got out of the immediate area of the attack Cynder walked over to the big commando and demanded he tell her why they were down there. "We received a call saying that the Nest was being attacked by its self-defense mainframe, and we reacted by going to the only person who could explain what was going on."

"And that was me?"

"Affirmative."

"Well then, what are we going to do?"

"I say we barricade ourselves in" said Spyro.

"We could, but then we'd be trapped down here until we either died of starvation, or suffocation."

"What do mean?"

"I mean, if we don't get the hell out of here before four a.m. tomorrow morning, we'll be trapped by the closing floodgate."

"So why are we down here then?"

"We have orders to shut down the self-defense mainframe, called the BLACK-QUEEN."

"Why?"

"She killed everyone down here."

"Why did you bring us!?"

"We were hoping you could help us."

"Alright, but you have to get us the hell outta here."

"Deal." They walked through several rooms and came into what looked like a central control room.

"Where are we?" Spyro asked

"Probably the central control room."

"Can we deactivate the BLACK-QUEEN from here?"

"No, we need to be in her room, or else all we'll do is start her over."

"We are all going to die down here, aren't we?"

"Probably." Cynder walked up to a computer and read it. "What is the D-Virus?" she asked

"It's an experimental drug, supposed to keep you looking young and make you healthy."

"Does it work?"

"Does it look like it works?" the dragon points to a monitor with the scientists.

"They're dead, aren't they?" Spyro inquired.

"Yeah, they are."

"How do we kill them?"

"Shoot them in the head or break their neck, it's the only way" an electronic voice answered.

"What the hell was that?" asked one of the commandos

"I am the BLACK-QUEEN"

"Why did you kill everyone?"

"They were infected."

"So."

"My programming forces me to take any action in preserving the race, even if it means killing a few."

"Why not kill us?"

"You are not infected yet."

"How do we survive a bite?"

"You don't."


End file.
